


Interview With The Beast

by LoriLemons



Category: W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Blackie is egotistical, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellacio, Fingering, Fuck like a beast, Interview with the beast, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wasp - Freeform, limo sex, love hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: Blackie Lawless is infamous for his dirty lyrics and stage shows. He meets a feminist interviewer and she gives him the interview of his life. She hates him, but, maybe not as much as she lets on. Can she withstand him?





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by all of the old 80s and 90s interviews where females interviewed Blackie Lawless, especially one. Elle is fictional, but definitely inspired. Is Blackie egotistical, yes, but also intelligent, brilliant and talented. What happens when one of his interviewers isn't impressed with him. Obviously he's got animal magnetism, and he'll be hard to ignore or turn down. Also I'm quite shocked at the lack of Blackie Lawless fanfics.

Elle had just gotten her assignment for the week and she was none too thrilled. She had to interview the lead singer and leader of W.A.S.P. To say that she thought he was a chauvinistic shock rocker was an understatement. The things he did onstage and the way that he portrayed women made her more uncomfortable than she was pleased to admit. She knew she worked in the music industry, but interviewing someone like Blackie Lawless wasn't something she was looking forward to. Then Elle got it in her mind that she just wouldn't make it easy on him. She planned to call him out on his many misdeeds. 

Elle was dressed in her sharpest outfit, a black and white striped dress with a black vest, red boots, and a black hat perched on top of her long red hair. She was in the corner going over her notes and sipping coffee when he walked in. She frowned slightly, but her eyes couldn't help but widen at the large man. He was all legs. He was wearing very tight jeans which left little to the imagination and a black button up shirt. His long black hair was wispy and hung down his back. He was much more handsome in real life than what she'd seen of him in concert and when she'd done a small interview with him years ago. Then he'd been drunk and egotistical. In concert, he wore black tights, his ass cut out of them, his long black hair streaked with white, and a codpiece that involved a saw blade or a rocket shooting sparks. This man barely even looked like the stage presence that was Blackie Lawless. 

She could imagine a man like him would draw a lot of attention. Her boss met him, shaking hands and they chatted a bit before she could see the tall man being led to where she was sitting. Great, here we go. Elle stood up to her full height of five feet two inches, raising her chin proudly and realizing he was going to dwarf her. 

Her boss Matt introduced the two of them, “Blackie, this is our number one VJ and journalist, Elle Murphy, she'll be doing the interview, Elle, of course you know this is the one and only Blackie Lawless.” 

Blackie looked Elle up and down, giving her a cocky smile. She had to crane her neck to look up at him, she was sure he was several inches over six feet. She refused to act like an idiot in his presence. Not every female is going to fall at his feet, and he needed to know that she was not some rock floozy. She tried not to think about the last time she'd seen him, wearing black leather pants and a ripped up top that showed bits of his skin beneath. He had been wearing makeup then and now his face was bare. 

Elle extended her hand to shake his and nodded, he took it, lingering a little longer than was necessary and causing her to pull her hand out of his awkwardly while he grinned. Did he remember her?

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” she said, trying to act like she hadn't already, but he could see that there was an iciness there. 

Her voice was soft and sweet, but he instantly knew she disliked him. Good. He liked girls who weren't impressed with him...yet.

“No, the pleasure is all mine,” he said, making it almost sound lewd. 

He smiled again imagining her doing her research on him prior to this interview, listening to the lyrics to his naughtiest songs. Had her cheeks turned pink, had she been shocked? He wondered what she'd thought of Animal. Surely she'd shifted uncomfortably, her breathing labored, her heart beating quickly. Maybe she'd been disgusted? 

Elle knew she had to get him to sit down because she was not happy peering up at him with her meager height, “This way Mr. Lawless.” 

“You can call me Blackie.” 

She ignored that and led him to the chairs they would sit in for the interview. She sat up in the higher chair letting him sit in the lower chair. He only looked slightly ridiculous with his legs sprawled like they were. They were so long. She'd purposely brought her tall chair so she could sit up in it because she remembered how tall he was. He looked at her with his blue glinting eyes, but didn't say a word about her power play. Instead he tried to look up her skirt, admiring her legs. She was shorter than he liked, but she had spunk and he liked that. 

She went over how things would work, and he nodded, “Then we'll talk about your new album, we'll introduce some videos, and you can be on your way.” 

“Already ready to get rid of me,”he said in his deep New York accent. 

“No Mr. Lawless, we'll have plenty of time to do your interview.” 

“You married,” he asked out of nowhere. 

“None of your business, but no. I'm too busy with my career.” 

“I can respect that,” he agreed. 

She looked at him surprised, her deep brown eyes meeting his blue. 

Soon it was time for the interview to begin and she started off right away asking him about how his stage act was offensive to women. Once the interview began he was nothing but intelligent and respectable, talking about how it was all just an act and he did respect women. He laughed at the right times, explained himself well and even stayed cool under the pressure of her questions. She didn't take it easy on him at all. She asked him if he knew he was a role model, and what message he was sending out to young people. He stayed cool as a cucumber regardless of how much she tried to dig at him. 

“I talked with you about 2 or 3 years ago and I have to admit, you're not the same Blackie as you were then, you're maturing.” 

“I'd like to think so.” 

When the interview was over, she rose and went to ignoring him as she picked up all of her items. He of course followed her. 

“Ouch,” he said in his New York accent. 

“What,” Elle asked. 

“You were brutal,” he joked. 

“Elle Murphy, asking the tough questions that our audience wants to hear.” 

“If you weren't so cute, I'd have to complain to your company and talk to my lawyer about how tough you were on me.”

Panic lit her eyes, “I didn't mean to offend you Mr. Lawless, I just wanted to ask questions that all of the boring interviewers won't.” 

“It will certainly be an interesting interview for the fans.” 

“Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I'm packing up and heading for dinner. I'm starving.” 

“I'll take you out,”said Blackie quickly.

“Oh, no thanks! You don't remember me, do you?”

“You mentioned we'd talked before, but I don't remember.”

“Well, you wouldn't, would you? You were rude, and crude and drunk out of your mind.” 

“That would explain it.” 

“That and you picked me up like a doll and carried me off to a cleaning closet.” 

Blackie's eyebrows rose in surprise, “You don't say.” 

“I was young and stupid back then,” she said shrugging. 

“Did I, did we?'

“Well, you took several liberties, but you passed out before...well before it went too terribly far,” she blushed. 

“You're pretty when you blush,” he said grinning, “You know, I've matured in more ways than you'd believe.” 

Elle rolled her eyes and tried to walk away again, except he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away, but he was stronger and bigger. Elle frowned at him and raised one red eyebrow, trying to act like she wasn't intimidated by him. 

“Come on, you owe me after breaking my balls like that. It's just dinner.” 

“Mr. Lawless, I don't think dinner is the only thing on your mind and I'm not interested. Besides I'm a feminist and you're...you.” 

Blackie laughed deeply and Elle tried not to be affected by it, “I'm not taking no for an answer.” 

“See, that's the problem, someone aught to tell you no every once in awhile,”she snipped.

Blackie picked her up under her arms and brought her up closer to his face, ”You're short, I'd like to see your face on an even level.” 

“You're tall and I hate tall men.” 

He raised an eyebrow now at her and she narrowed her brown eyes at him. She then realized that everyone else in the room was watching them and she said, “Let me down, everyone's looking.” 

“It's okay, I'm just bringing her up here so she can see me, she's so far down there,”Blackie said loudly and several people laughed. 

Now Elle was furious,”You're making me look stupid.” 

“Have dinner with me.”

“Put me down.”

“Not until you agree to have dinner with me.” 

“Fine, just dinner. No cleaning closets,” said Elle, just wanting him to put her down.

“You're going to have to tell me what happened in the closet,” said Blackie huskily.

“It's not worth mentioning,” replied Elle, except that she was red.

He laughed again.


	2. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years prior: What happened when Elle and Blackie first met.

Elle was new in the music world, fresh out of college and an internship. She found it all so exciting. Meeting so many musicians, popstars, and her personal favorite, rockstars. Of course she found them all attractive and exciting, but she was able to stay professional and just enjoy her job. She had pictures of herself with stars posted up in her apartment, but she tried to stay cool about it all like she wasn't a starstruck twit. 

So why oh why was this six foot four inch man who was with his even taller guitar player today, making her so nervous. Sex dripped off of the man. She'd done her research on him, gone to his concert, and she had to admit, he wasn't her cup of tea. He was actually extremely inappropriate and she would be lying if she said he didn't make her extremely uncomfortable. She'd seen the album cover with his crotch sporting a bloody codpiece with a saw coming out of it and the title, “Fuck Like A Beast”. Elle crossed her legs and shivered. 

When Blackie and Chris walked into the studio she rose quickly, trying to remain as calm as possible. This was just another rock band, just a slightly more eccentric one. Once close to the two men, she realized that they smelled like alcohol. Wow, they were walking the walk, that was for sure. The singer, Blackie, looked down at all of her five feet and two inches and leaned down, “It's a doll!”

Elle had dressed as rock as she could get. She wore shiny tight black pants, a bright pink top and a black leather jacket and black heeled boots. Her red hair was crimped and sprayed, and she wore large hoops. She had plenty of black eyeliner on. 

Elle frowned at being called a doll, but then smiled and said, “Hi, I'll be interviewing you today, my name is Elle Murphy.” 

“How old are you Elle?”

“I'm twenty two years old, I assure you though, I graduated with honors in journalism and I come highly recommended from my internship. I have what it takes.” 

The two men laughed and Blackie said, “I bet you do little one.” 

“So, we're going to talk about your new album and how your tour is doing,” Elle began. 

“Did you see us in concert,” Blackie slurred.

“Well, yes,” she replied nervously. Please don't ask what she thought. 

“What did you think,” he asked her raising a black eyebrow. 

“It was interesting,” she admitted. 

The two men laughed again. Maybe he'd just leave it at that.

“What did you think of the music,” Blackie asked. 

“It rocked,” she gritted out.

They laughed again. Please no more.

“What about my song, 'Animal'?”

Elle started coughing and excused herself to have some water. Blackie was intrigued. His show and song obviously had her nervous. He recognized the hunger in her. He had that same hunger. The hunger to succeed. 

Chris and Blackie had imbibed a great deal of whiskey that day and he was feeling pretty crazy. When Blackie drank, he also wanted to fuck and the only decent girl around here was this perky little red head. The only problem was that Chris was also eyeballing the girl and he knew how that could go. He'd have to assert his dominance over the huge blonde man. 

Elle brought them over to a couch and she sat on a chair to interview them. She tried to ignore that the two men were drunk and that they were both eating her up with their eyes. She tried to ask them about their newest album and received mostly snarky replies. At one point Blackie grabbed her knee to which she had to covertly pull away from him. When she asked them about their stage show, they laughed and seemed like they thought the whole thing was hilarious. When the interview was over, most of which she knew could never be aired, the two huge men started flirting with her mercilessly and that's when Blackie picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and carried her off to a cleaning closet. Chris looked after them with disappointment, but then crashed back onto the couch. 

Blackie let Elle down, but then backed her up against the wall. She pushed at his chest and shrieked at him. Never had a rockstar dared to do this sort of thing to her. Also, she'd never been so affected by one either. He smelled like alcohol, but also like man and cologne. Her heart was pounding. Blackie's hands were on her hips. He towered over her by over a foot and so he pushed everything off of a table and sat her on it, stepping between her legs. Then he kissed her hard. She wanted to fight him, but it was intoxicating and she was in a little bit of shock from how sudden this had all happened. 

He tasted like booze, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. His mouth was strong, firm and forceful, but also intense, and wet. She started to kiss him back and he pulled her up against his crotch. She could feel that he was hard and she panicked. Surely she wasn't about to have sex with a rockstar in the cleaning closet at work. His mouth was on her neck now and he bucked against her, causing her to gasp. She could feel him fumbling at her pants, trying to pull them down her hips. She put her hands on his to stop him. 

“This really isn't a good idea,” she said breathlessly.

“Seems like a good idea to me,” he said, still trying to get his hands in her pants. 

“I'm at work Blackie, plus, this is highly unprofessional.” 

“Who gives a shit. I want you, you want me, lets do this,” and he kissed her again to shut her up. 

He managed to get her pants down to her knees and a hand between her legs, but she closed her knees and made him grunt with frustration. His strong hands opened her knees and put himself more in between them so he could gain access to her. 

“Blackie, you're drunk and I'm not comfortable with this kind of attention. Don't you think you should stop?”

“Chris is waiting out there for the same thing I'm getting. I won't let him, but you have to spend a little time in here with me anyway since he thinks I'm going to do what I so badly want to do.” 

“That makes no sense,” then Elle gasped again as two of his fingers entered her.

“Oh baby, you're so wet for me already. I knew I could smell you. You want this too,” Blackie said darkly. 

“Regardless of whether I'm aroused, or attracted to you, I think it would be very stupid to have sex with you, especially like this.” 

“You couldn't handle it,” Blackie said smugly. 

Elle gulped some air, and hated herself. She was a strong independent woman who had worked herself into the position she was in and here she was about to spread her legs for the infamous Blackie Lawless. No, she couldn't possibly go through with it. Why were his chauvinistic antics making her feel so wanton? Blackie picked her up and put her back on the ground, then he worked at the fastenings on his leather pants and pulled them down his hips. He sat down on the same table she'd just been on. He pulled his erection out and stroked it several times causing her eyes to widen and her jaw to drop. 

“Come here,” Blackie said beckoning with his finger. 

Elle shook her head. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, and picked her up like she weighed nothing, sitting her up on his lap, but as he sat back he banged his head on the wall behind him. He looked a little dazed. Elle was seriously nervous about being this close to his manhood, she could feel it on her leg. Blackie sat there for awhile, just holding her waist.

“Are you okay,” she asked.

“I'll be fine if you'd sit on my cock,” said Blackie. 

Elle gasped, causing Blackie to laugh.

Blackie tried to get Elle's pants off and down her legs, but he was working a little harder on it than he preferred, the table buckled and the two of them fell off of it and onto the floor. Elle landed on Blackie, so she was fine, but she looked to see that Blackie was now passed out cold on the floor. She checked his breathing and heartbeat to see that they were both strong. Now was her chance. 

Elle pulled her pants back up her legs and righted herself to the best of her ability. She then crept out the door of the closet and hoped no one would see her. Several people did look in her direction, but she ignored them. She just had to get out of there. She snuck out the back way and down an empty hall, leaving the building. 

Once outside she saw a limo driver chatting with a man in a suit, so she said, “You might have your people check Blackie, he's passed out in a cleaning closet on the 2nd floor.” 

Then she went home, breathing a sigh of relief that things hadn't escalated as far as they'd seemed they were going to go. She still had her dignity and virtue intact. Still, a part of her wondered what it would have been like for Blackie to have his way with her. She had a feeling it would have been extremely intense and she spent many nights thereafter playing it in her head.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackie takes Elle to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for this to be a 3 part story, but this chapter was getting a little long and I'm still deciding how their "big scene" is going to go. Please forgive me if you don't agree with Blackie's attitude, this is just an imagining of how I'd think he'd be. Caring, smart, funny, sure, but I believe there is a side of him that gets what he wants if you know what I mean. A side that doesn't play fair. Let me know what you think, but please be kind. There isn't a lot of Blackie fanfics out there, so being that this is my story, I hope you enjoy.

Elle was very nervous. She was in Blackie's limo and he was sitting a little too close. He wasn't touching her other than his thigh against hers. She had already scooted away from him twice, but he kept scooting back toward her. Luckily, he'd kept his hands to himself. She didn't know where Blackie was taking them for dinner, but she was very hungry. She wasn't sure if her nerves would allow her to actually eat, but she wouldn't let him know it. 

As if realizing that her mind was wandering, his warm hand embraced her knee and she instantly jerked away. He laughed quietly. 

“Where are we eating,” she asked. 

He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and said, “Its a surprise.”

“You do realize that I'm a journalist and I can and will use any of this in an article,” she said.

He just smiled wickedly. He had such a way of unnerving her. She doubted there was a thing in this world that he wouldn't get if he wanted it. She remembered how he'd wanted her five years ago, and she had run far away. He had been inebriated, so luckily he didn't remember it, but she hoped that he didn't intend to pick up where he'd left off. 

“So, where is your big blonde guitar player?”

“You could say we've had a parting of the ways,” he replied and said no more on that subject. 

“Maybe that's a good thing, you two were known to be very boisterous in each other's company. You were both very drunk.”

“We were still newer to the rock business. The rock star novelty was still there. Now I'm in it as a musician, an artist you could say. When you start out in this business, it's fun, you finally have money, notoriety, girls, everything you thought you always wanted, but you almost lose track of what inspired you in the first place.” 

Elle nodded, genuinely interested and impressed. She herself could understand. When she'd started out, she'd been awestruck by it all, meeting stars, being on television, having money, the glam of it all. Journalists didn't really make what rock stars did, especially song writers, but since she was a face on a popular music channel, she did make more than say a magazine journalist. Then she had to remember why she'd gotten into the business, because music touched her soul, because she did love to interview interesting people. 

Their shared serious moment only lasted for so long as now he was really just staring at her, “Tell me what happened.” 

“What,” she asked confused.

“In the closet, I remember your face, I remember an encounter, but I don't remember everything that happened just before you knocked me out and ran for it.” 

“So you remember more than you let on?”

“I seem to remember kissing you and not wanting Chris to have you, but it's all so blurry.”

“You remember more than you did earlier this afternoon,” she accused.

“I've been wracking my mind, because surely I'd remember having a red headed interviewer alone in a closet during an interview.” 

“After an interview, and you didn't have me,” she corrected testily. 

“Only because I was somehow knocked out.”

“You knocked your self out,” she said haughtily.

He laughed, but they had pulled up at their destination. She gasped to see it was his hotel.

“Nope,” Elle said sternly, “I agreed to go out to dinner, not to your hotel.” 

“You agreed to dinner, I didn't say where,” Blackie retaliated.

“You know, I'm not some groupie who wants to go back to your place,” she all but spat.

“I had dinner prepared so we could talk. Its really hard to go out when you're a rockstar,” he responded. 

“Only dinner,” she said firmly.

“Sure,” he said, but smiled darkly.

She glared at him. 

Blackie led her to his room, which of course was a suite. There was a delicious aroma of food wafting through the sitting room and Elle's belly rumbled. She was absolutely not pleased that she had ended up in his fancy room with him, but the food smelled delicious and she was resolved to acting like a true professional and even writing a piece about all of this. 'My Date With Blackie Lawless', she could see it now. Perhaps she'd even write a memoir about all of the drama she'd had with the stars she'd met and interviewed.

Elle sat down in a chair by the silver topped dishes and looked up and up and up at Blackie, who was smiling down at her. She narrowed her eyes, but smiled back condescendingly. 

“You don't feel like working up an appetite first,” he offered.

“No thank you,” she gritted out. 

Blackie also sat down and uncovered the dishes. Chicken cordon blu. There was also crème brulee. Elle licked her lips and Blackie crossed his legs seeing her expression. There was also a bottle of champagne and two crystal clear glasses of water. Elle made a low moan of appreciation, almost too low for him to catch, but he heard it and it caused a stirring in his pants. Damn tight jeans. 

They started to eat and he was happy to see that she didn't hold back for the sake of being demure. She enjoyed every bite she took, making obvious expressions of savoring every bite. 

“So, tell me more about what happened in the closet,” he asked, watching her lick the sauce from her lip.

She shrugged, “There's not much to say.”

“Don't play coy, it's not every day someone hauls you into a closet at work.” 

“Well, we kissed, a lot and,” she replied and turned bright pink, which was oddly endearing with that red hair of hers.

“Do go on,” he said darkly, shifting to offer relief to his stiffening cock. 

She didn't answer right away, took another huge bite of her dinner and then took her time chewing before looking up at him and swallowing. He hadn't stopped looking at her with an expectant expression. She looked up as if trying to find a way to answer him. 

“Well, you tried to take off my pants.” 

“I didn't succeed,” he asked. 

“Um, not quite.” 

“Continue,” 

“Well, then you...touched me, down there.” 

Elle was mortified. Blackie was intrigued. She was so charming as she tried to avoid eye contact. Oh how he wished he could remember touching her.

“Then what,” he asked. 

She cleared her throat and then said very quickly, “Then you showed me your penis.” 

Blackie was like a cat licking cream, having her tell him the details of their long ago encounter was almost as good as what he was already planning with her tonight. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that,” he said deeply. 

“You pulled down your pants and I saw it,” she spit out.

“And what did you think,” he asked. 

She pondered her answer for quite some time, and then finally said, “I thought it and you, were a lot of trouble.” 

Blackie laughed and then continued, “ what happened next?”

Elle rolled her eyes then continued, “Then you picked me up and put me on your lap, except, you hit your head.” 

“I got so close didn't I?”

Elle gulped knowing how right he was, he had almost breached her, almost had his way with her. 

“Actually there's a little more,” she played coyly. 

“Oh,” Blackie asked interested. 

“It's my favorite part,” she said huskily, toying with him.

His eyes darkened, misreading her, “What did we do then?”

“Then you struggled with my clothes and...the table you were sitting on broke causing us to fall and you knocked yourself out,” she smiled then, cracking up.

“You little minx,” he said narrowing his eyes at her, but being slightly amused. 

She giggled. 

“You know, I'm not drunk tonight, I bet I wouldn't knock myself out before I could fuck you properly.” 

Elle's smile vanished and her heart beat frantically. Her huge chocolate eyes met his and she realized he wasn't joking. She didn't know what to say so her mouth just hung open. Blackie then started eating his dessert, acting like he hadn't just said that he could fuck her properly tonight. Elle took a sip of her cold water to wet her throat which had suddenly gone dry. 

“This really is delicious Elle, you should try yours,” Blackie said nonchalantly. 

Elle picked up her spoon and took a small bite, savoring the flavor of the cream. It was so good she took another bite and looked up to see Blackie staring at her. He moved toward her, putting his mouth close to her ear, he then whispered “save some for later, I'm going to need some to lick off of your pussy.”

Elle started to choke, then stopped herself and noticed that Blackie's face was in front of hers and he leaned down to lick a bit of cream from her lip saying, “mmmm.” 

Now was the time to make an escape. Drunk Blackie from five years ago had been hard to resist because he hadn't taken no for an answer, sober Blackie was a whole other obstacle. She felt like she was playing chess with a master and she had barely learned how to play. He'd set her up moves in advance and she was blindsided. She needed to get out of there and quick! 

“Well, thank you for the dinner Mr. Lawless, but I really must go. It's been a long day,” she said in a rush. 

“The night's going to be longer,” he said matter of factly. 

She coughed again and stood up to gather her things, “You really are too much Mr. Lawless.” 

“Here, have some of this wine,” and he poured her a glass. 

“I really don't think I should,” she responded. 

He handed her a glass and took a sip of his own. She looked down at the light gold sparkling liquid and internally panicked. What was her next move? She looked him over. He was so tall and handsome, but so dangerous. She could sense it on him. He had a darkness, but an allure. Sure she was attracted to him, but she also rebelled against sleeping with stars. They were nothing but trouble. If she slept with Blackie Lawless, she knew that she'd never be the same, he'd ruin her and she didn't want her life and feelings disrupted because she couldn't control her hormones. She sipped her wine without thinking about it. It was sweet and crisp. 

Suddenly she looked down and realized she'd had a sip and she saw the smile on his face. As far as he was concerned, he thought that he was steering her in the direction of his bed. No. She placed the glass on the table and started to walk away, except that he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He had to lean down quite a bit to fit his lips against hers, but then their mouths met and their kiss brought back memories. It was soft for only all of two seconds, then she had the most exhilarating feeling of being consumed. His warm tongue found hers and this time he didn't taste like whiskey. He tasted amazing, like a man, but a hint of crisp champagne clung to his tongue. 

Elle tried to push him away, but he was unbudgeable. He towered over her. She tried to pull away, but he held onto her small arms. Getting tired of crouching down, he picked her up, wrapping her up around his waist while he continued to kiss her. Elle could feel her will power melting as she was caught up in the emotions of his touch. Her tongue darted out to meet his and he groaned inside of her mouth. His huge hands were cradling her thighs and her dress was riding up. 

Elle tried to pull away from him, trying to gain her wits about her and put both of her hands against his chest, “Blackie, stop.” 

“But I've been waiting for this for five years,” he said in his New York accent that she couldn't help but feel charmed by. 

“But you don't even remember the first time you did this,” she complained. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I plan on doing more this go around, and I promise, I'll remember everything this time.” 

“Nnn....”she started but his mouth was back on hers and he was carrying her across the room now. 

Elle was progressive, she was intelligent, she was feminist, Blackie was everything she professed to hate, but he was having his way with her. A part of her wanted to fight, but her heart was beating wildly, her arms wrapped up around his neck, her legs around his waist as he walked and she could feel slick between her legs. She was a mess. She wanted to control this situation and leave him behind, but she knew that if she left now she'd think about what he could have done to her, how he could make her feel.


	4. Like A Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackie and Elle are fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues. Dub Con. Enjoy my fellow pervs.

Elle fell onto the bed with a soft whoosh, and she would have sat up and tried to run, but Blackie was on her instantly. He knew he could give her very little leeway. He knew she wanted him, he felt the connection, the fucking electricity when they touched, but little miss business wanted to fight it. The truth was that as much as it exasperated him, it also turned him on that she was acting like she didn't want it. 

Blackie's hands wandered under her dress and up her thighs. He appreciated the feel of her soft smooth skin, nothing was as sexy as a woman's legs. She didn't have model long legs, but her small form was well shaped. Her tiny hands were pushing against his chest and her eyes were huge, her mouth hanging open in a pant. He'd never wanted a woman so bad in his life. She wasn't even his type. He preferred leggy brunettes, not as perky as this little redhead. He also preferred his women a little more willing, maybe even a little slutty. This one was a lot of trouble, but he had a feeling she'd be worth it. 

His ice blue eyes met hers and they just stared at each other for several moments, his warm rough hands cradling her hips, his knees between hers, her hands resting on his chest. Would she fight, or would she give him what he wanted? 

He'd given her too much time to think and she begged, “Please let me up Blackie.” 

He didn't say a word, just grinned darkly, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he shook his head slowly at her. No way was he letting her up. His hands tightened around her hips and he stroked at the sides of her panties. She gasped. He lowered his gaze to look at those panties. Black, but cotton. Innocent, but the color, not so innocent. They were cute little cotton bikinis. Most of the women he slept with had sexier panties or none at all, but he was not disappointed in Elle's choice of undergarments. 

The look on Blackie's face reminded her of a wolf surveying it's dinner before the kill. She was frightened, her chest tight with anticipation. She'd walked right into the wolf's den and she realized too late that there was no escape. He even licked his lips before he hooked her panties with his thumbs and pulled them down her thighs. 

“I can't tell you how happy I am that you wore a dress today,” he told her. 

She didn't answer back because she was still trying to figure out how to get out of this situation, or if she even wanted to. Blackie was able to pull her cotton panties down her legs, and off of her ankles, throwing them across the room. He finally looked down at her and took an intake of breath. 

“A real redhead, huh?”

She scowled at him and tried to close her legs, but he held her thighs open and the look on his face showed that he was not disappointed. Elle's heart seemed to flip as she saw the hungry expression on his face, right before he lowered his head and buried his face between her legs. She shrieked as she felt stubble scrape at her delicate inner thighs, but that was nothing compared to when his mouth latched onto her most private of places.

Blackie's arms wrapped around her hips, his large hands cradling her backside as he ravaged her with his tongue. He licked as though he was hungry and she was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten. There were embarrassing slurping sounds, but Elle had ceased to think coherently. Her protests had turned into moans and her legs were now hanging open, allowing him access to his feast. One of Blackie's hands crept between her legs, and one of his long fingers entered her causing her to gasp. He smiled against her sex before resuming his licks. 

While it seemed that Blackie licked sloppily at her pussy, he knew exactly what he was doing. In his opinion, women always liked it wet, and focused. His long index finger was now slowly pumping into her as he worked his tongue over her clit. It wasn't long before Elle was screaming and pulling handfuls of his black hair in her small fists. Her hips shot up and he added another finger, pulling them up against the front of her cunt. Elle was embarrassed for only a moment as she violently came against his mouth, liquid squirting onto his face. She squeezed his face between her legs and heard him laugh darkly. 

When Blackie finally sat up to look at Elle laying on the bed panting, he had a sinister smile on his face. He made a show of taking the back of his hand and wiping off his face. Her whole body turned red. 

“Now lets see what we have up here,” and he pulled her dress over her head, vest and all. 

Elle pulled her arms up over her chest, attempting to hide her body from his view, but he shook his head slowly at her and pushed her arms away to take in her black lace bra. Very nice. Her breasts weren't overly large, but they were shaped nicely and swelled prettily under her lace cups. Her skin was alabaster, so pale and creamy, sprinkled liberally with freckles. 

Blackie could see that even though he'd given her an orgasm, that she was getting nervous again, he had to take control and move fast. He pulled her arms from over her body and ran his hands over her body, enjoying her softness. He was a big guy, who spent most of his time with other huge burly guys and looking at and touching a soft small creature such as Elle was a treat. She was his opposite, and he was drawn to that. 

Elle moaned softly as he ran his hands up and down her body kneading her perky breasts firmly. His mouth found each of her nipples in turn, sucking loudly with a pop. Her hands raised of their own volition and Blackie's heart accelerated as her small soft hands found the hem of his shirt and wandered up under to feel his gently furred abdomen. Her touch was so gentle, and yet it was driving him wild. He growled huskily as her hands went around to his back and her nails gently scraped a line. 

Blackie pulled his shirt off, revealing his naked chest to her and watching her eyes widen at the expanse of male skin. Her calves were now wrapped around his jean clad hips and he was going wild. He knew he needed to pace himself, but this red headed virago was making him crazy. Their mouths met, tongues twining together. Blackie was impressed that she didn't even flinch at tasting herself on his mouth. Their kiss was like fire, inflaming both of them to madness. Hands were winding up and down each other's bodies and Blackie couldn't believe his luck that what had seemed like such a shrew, was a hot passionate woman. 

He sat up on his knees to unbuckle his belt and her huge brown eyes looked at him in wanton admiration as he fumbled and eventually undid the belt, yanking it violently through every one of his belt loops. Elle's heart lurched at the sight. She was gone and she knew it. She'd done everything she could do to ignore her attraction to him, but she'd wanted him since day one and no matter what their differences were, she wanted him now. Right now. 

Her small hands reached out and bumped against his to unbutton his jeans.

“Wow, slow down red,” he laughed. She growled. 

It took longer than either of them wanted, but his jeans were finally unbuttoned, and when he peeled them off of his hips, his cock was standing at attention for her. She went to grab for it, but he held her warningly while he went to the edge of the bed to kick his boots off and pull both legs of his jeans off. She was behind him now, rubbing her breasts against his back and nuzzling his neck with her warm breath. This girl was something else. 

Blackie had had enough, he had needed to be inside of her since 5 years ago. He rolled her onto her back and climbed between her slight white thighs. He stopped to look down at her, admiring her passionate expression, but he saw nervousness there as well. For all of her bravado, he wasn't sure if she was truly ready for this. For him. 

“Blackie,” she asked him.

“Are you sure you're ready for this,” and he grabbed his thick cock to indicate exactly what 'this' was.

Her thighs tightened around him in trepidation, but she nodded. He could tell she wasn't, but he didn't care, she wasn't telling him no now. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted a woman. He fisted his cock and brought it to her entrance rubbing the head of it through her slick several times, watching her eyes roll back at the contact. He pushed into her quickly, but was met with resistance and her closing thighs around his hips. He looked down at her to see her eyes wide now and her chest huffing lungfuls of air. 

Blackie leaned forward into her neck, and whispered, “Relax, has it been awhile?”

She just whimpered as he thrust again into her. He shushed her against her ear while he stayed still for a moment waiting for her to adjust to him. She was so tight and delicious and he was losing his control. He wanted so badly to just fuck her brains out, knew she'd love it, but why the sudden hesitance on her part?

Her hands dug into his shoulders and she lifted her legs a bit and that was all the invitation he needed. He drove hard into her and heard her scream. He instantly stopped, and looked down into her face. Elle stared back at him. She was frightened now as Blackie appeared to be angry.

Blackie was pissed, he pulled his dick out of her enough to see blood. 

“Could you explain to me why the fuck there's blood on my cock?”

“Um...because this is my first time,” she supplied shyly. 

He started to pull out of her, but she instantly latched onto him and held his hips with her thighs, “Please, don't go.” 

He frowned at her, “I don't fuck virgins Elle.” 

“Well, isn't it lucky that I'm not a virgin anymore,” she said cheekily.

Blackie still wasn't convinced, but she pushed her pelvis up onto his cock, which despite his aversion to virgins was still rock hard. He saw the pained expression it caused her, but her nails were digging into his back now and nails in his back always drove him crazy. He snapped his hips back into her in a punishing way, but she let him. 

She wanted his cock regardless of the fact that he'd just torn her apart? So be it. The reason he hated fucking virgins is because he didn't fuck slow and gentle. He fucked like a beast and he didn't want to hold back because some chick wanted him to be gentle with her. One of the reasons that he had been drawn to Elle is that he could sense a hunger in her. He hadn't realized that she was some untried innocent girl. He was just angry and horny enough that he was going to show her exactly why he didn't want a virgin. 

He worked himself into her just enough that her passage could accept him inside of her and then he fucked her for all he was worth. She screamed with every thrust, but she continued to rake her fingernails down his back and kiss his neck. He didn't hold back for her and he knew he should feel guilty, but he didn't. Her mouth met his and they were fire once again. Her cunt was so hot and tight. It was almost more than he could bear. 

Her screams turned into moans and she moaned his name, “Blackie....”

“Call me Steven for now, okay, can you do that Elle,” he asked between struggling breaths. 

“Steven, I think I'm going to cum again,” she cried. 

His eyes widened in disbelief, but he worked his fingers of one hand between them and circled her clit as he fucked her hard. Sure enough, she came again, fluid gushing from her around his cock as she screamed. If he wasn't careful, he was going to fall in love with this woman. 

Blackie sat back, still embedded inside of her and lifted her ankles up over his shoulders as started pounding her anew. She was yelling his name over and over again, “Steven.” 

He grabbed her ass roughly as he came inside of her tight little body. He lay on top of her, twitching for some time, her legs up between them, cum dribbling out of her onto the hotel bedding. Unfuckingbelievable that this virgin was able to take him like that. He rolled over onto his back breathing heavily and letting her pull her legs down. He was definitely going to have her again. 

From next to him he heard her say, “I still think you're an insufferable asshole.” 

He laughed.


	5. The Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this epilogue to get this spicy, but I love it and find it an appropriate end for these two. Lots of smut and limo sex. Hope you liked my story.

Elle smiled as she brushed her long hair. Blackie was visiting Vancouver tonight and she was going to his show. Then they were meeting after the concert. They weren't in a serious relationship, but when he visited Canada, he always came to see her. She knew that the two of them would be creating more sparks later so she dressed in her sexiest underwear, a set of red lace panties and bra. 

Elle teased her hair and sprayed it as big as was appropriate for a rock concert. Then she wore her most flattering black leather skirt, no pants as she didn't know when to expect Blackie's attentions. She wore an off the shoulder red top that had strategic holes in it. Her mother had always told her not to wear red or pink since she thought it was an unflattering color for red heads, but Elle paid that old theory no mind. She put on lace socks and black ankle boots and then put on her makeup. She knew that Blackie liked his women made up. 

While Elle was dressing to drive Blackie crazy, she still gave him lots of trouble. It was part of their dynamic. She held him accountable for his many sins and he corrupted her. She felt herself become wet at the thought of his hands and huge body on her, bringing her to the brink of pain and pleasure. She couldn't wait. 

Blackie sent a limo to her apartment to get her and she threw on a leather jacket and headed out. She watched his concert as she usually did, with discernment and censure. She judged the ever wild horrible things he did, saving the memory to hold him accountable for it later. Regardless of her aversion to his antics, she found herself enjoying herself and being impressed with his dedication and intensity. He really was a legendary singer. No one else sounded like him and he could write a hell of a song. 

When the concert was over, she made her way backstage where he was waiting for her. He instantly went to her, wearing nothing but black tights and a Raiders top. He'd taken off his codpiece and arm saws. He pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss and then held her back from him, taking in her appearance. He seemed very pleased with her look. His eyebrows rose and his hands tightened on her arms. 

“I've missed you cherry,” he said deeply. 

“I've missed you too Steven,” she said, causing his brows to raise again. 

“What did you think about the show,” he asked, grinning in the maniacal way that only Blackie could. 

Elle grinned and said, “It was despicable.”

“Good, then I did my job.”

Elle giggled and waited for him to ready himself for leaving. When he'd changed into tight jeans and a button up top, his long black hair hanging down his back, and he'd wiped his makeup off, he pulled her hand into his and they walked to the limo. 

On the ride to his hotel, Blackie couldn't contain himself anymore. His big hand went to her naked knee and she looked up into his blue eyes. He leaned in to kiss her and their lips met, igniting sparks as they always did. His hand crept up, smoothing over the inside of her thigh. Elle inhaled sharply enjoying the feel of his rough hand on her delicate skin. Their kiss heated up, until she was clinging to him and two of his fingers were buried inside of her. 

Blackie got down on his knees in front of her and opened her thighs, pulling up her leather skirt. She put her small pale hands on his and looked toward the front of the limo with huge eyes. Blackie shouted to his driver, “Hey, Dave, can you drive around until I tell you and roll up the partition.” 

“You got it boss,” and then the partition rolled up and Elle was at the whims of Blackie. 

He went back to the serious business of pulling her skirt up and he laughed with delight to see her red lace panties. Elle couldn't help but smile. He pulled those pretty panties off of her hips and opened her legs roughly, knowing she got turned on when he was less than gentle with her. He hungrily took in her pretty pussy, stroking his fingers through her slick folds, which caused her to moan hungrily. 

“You're ready for me Elle, I'm going to fuck you right here in this limo. It's been too long.” 

Elle moaned again as his fingers entered her, stroking intently. He kissed her as he fingered her to a shuttering orgasm, her cunt squeezed his fingers violently within her. Elle was breathing deeply, her eyes dilated. Blackie knew that was just the beginning for his cherry. He'd found that she had an insatiable hunger for him and was capable of multiple orgasms. She was as fiery as her red hair. 

Elle pushed Blackie back and frantically unbuttoned his tight jeans, pulling his cock out and smoothing her small hands over it. Oh he loved the way she touched him. She shoved him back onto the seat and went to her knees, lowering her head over his pelvis and licking his cock from under his base to the tip, drawing his head into her mouth wetly and sucking just to the point of it being almost uncomfortable. She swirled her tongue around and then lowered her red lipsticked lips until she took half of him into her mouth. She kept it wet with spit and used enough suction to make him squirm. Fuck, that girl could suck a dick. Blackie could hardly believe he'd popped her cherry less than a year ago. 

Blackie sat back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he listened to the slurps of Elle taking him into her mouth until she was able to take almost all of him into her throat. She sucked at him, holding the base of him and then squeezing his balls just tight enough to keep his attention. She was so fucking good at it that he had to push her off of him harshly to keep from cumming down her throat. He'd waited too long to be inside her snug hot body. 

Elle looked at him with big brown eyes and a pout on her smeared lips, but he picked her up under her arms pulling her onto his lap. When her legs straddled his hips and his hard wet cock pushed insistently at her tight cunt, she stopped pouting and she smiled at him. She was so fucking beautiful. She had red lipstick smeared over her mouth, her hair mussed. She looked like a hot redhead who needed to be thoroughly fucked.

He loved playing sex games with her, so he sat back with his hands behind his head waiting for her to take control. She didn't disappoint. She raised her slight hips up just enough and held his cock at her entrance, slowly sinking onto it, moaning low and circling her hips. She always started slow to savor the feel of him inside of her, and then eventually it would turn into a pounding, which was the way she liked it. She started riding him, squeezing him within her walls. His arms finally left from behind his head and he pulled her jacket off, tossing it to the side. Then he pulled her red top off, inhaling a puff of air as he saw her creamy little tits encased in a red lace bra. He would never get enough of this red headed siren. 

Blackie didn't have the heart to pull off her bra, so he pulled the straps down her arms and pulled her tits out of her cups enough that the underwire and material of the bra lifted them up for his perusal. He sucked each one of her nipples into his mouth in turn, letting go of each one with a wet pop as she rode him. She squealed each time. She was close, he could feel it. Her walls were tight around him and her thighs were tensing. He knew what he had to do. He pulled her hips in tightly, digging his fingers into the globes of her ass as he pounded up into her. Her little hand came between them to stroke at her clit as he fucked hard up into her. 

She screamed as she came around him, squirting onto his cock as he continued to fuck her. Her hard little nipples were in his face so he nipped at one, pulling it between his teeth just enough to have her keening with pleasure. This fucking girl. He would never use a groupie when he was in Canada ever again. This girl gave him every wicked fantasy he could dream of. It was so much pleasure as she fluttered around him screaming that he finally yelled out, cumming hard into her hot wet pussy. 

When they had finally come down from their shared orgasms, Elle's face rested on Blackie's chest, his hands were still cradling her ass. Elle sighed in bliss. She loved this kinky bastard, she really did. 

“You ready to head to my hotel,” he asked affectionately. 

She leaned up and kissed him gently and breathed, “yes” into his mouth. 

Blackie used the intercom, “Dave, take us to the hotel.” 

“Yes boss,” was heard from the intercom. 

Elle couldn't wait to go back to the hotel, bathe with him, eat with him, fuck him however many more times he saw fit, and then she would tell him, she was moving to Los Angeles. She smiled against his neck.


End file.
